


Rush

by rhythmix



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmix/pseuds/rhythmix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade does her best to help Perrie get over the breakup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few days after the news of the breakup broke and then I completely forgot about it lmao my bad. I just edited it but it's almost 2am and if I don't publish it now I'll probably just keep forgetting, so if there are any glaring mistakes let me know. btw I want to preface this by saying that I love and respect little mix very very much, and while this story was inspired by real life circumstances and real life people, the characters and events portrayed in it are purely fictional. :)

It's awkward.

It's weird and it's awkward. Not in a bad way, exactly. Jade still isn't completely sure what to make of it. Perrie had been with him for just about as long as Jade has known her, so it's just- weird. New. But not bad.

Well, maybe it's bad for Perrie. No, scratch that: it's definitely bad for Perrie. It's weird and it's unfamiliar but Jade knows it's going to be okay. Perrie just needs time to get used to it.

The thing is, Jade hasn't been out, like out-out, not just for promo and interviews, in weeks. She gets it, Perrie needs her right now, but why can't she need her somewhere other than her hotel bed, surrounded by half-empty bottles of white wine and chocolate wrappers? (Alright, Jade will admit that the latter is her fault. And maybe she took some of the wine for herself too.)

Anyway, they're watching Whip It because it was on demand and Jade has a crush on Alia Shawkat, plus it seemed like a good distraction. Bliss just burned Oliver's jacket after she caught him cheating and Jade's laughing because Oliver is annoying as hell.

But that's before she notices Perrie furiously rubbing at her eyes.

"Oh, no," Jade groans, pulling at her arm. "Please don't cry, Pez."

"I am _not_ crying," Perrie says sullenly. "I'm just thinking. Remembering- stuff."

"Remembering what, asshole musicians? I'm joking," Jade says hurriedly, seeing Perrie's morose expression. "That's no good, though, is it?" she continues hesitantly. She can empathize with Perrie, really, she can- she loves her so, so much- but she doesn't know how much more of this mourning thing she can take. "There's so much to look forward to, like. Think of the future. Or something."

"I guess," Perrie huffs, crossing her arms. She doesn't look too convinced, but she doesn't look too sad either. Jade considers it a win.

"Look," she says. "There's like- I know you've heard all this before, don't roll your eyes, it's true- there's like, a whole world of opportunities or whatever. For example." She pokes Perrie's stomach, grinning. "You can sleep with whoever you want now." She decidedly ignores the _Not that being in a committed relationship ever stopped him_ that's poised on the tip of her tongue.

Perrie plucks at a loose thread on the hem of her pajama bottoms. When she speaks, her voice is considerably smaller. "I've never really. You know."

"What?"

"Done that." Perrie glances up at Jade before returning to her assault on her shorts.

Jade's mouth is probably hanging open. She grabs the remote and pauses the movie. Alia would have to wait. "You never- are you telling me you're still a virgin? Four years and you never-"

"No, oh my god," Perrie laughs. It's nice to see her laugh, Jade thinks. She has a really beautiful smile. "No. We were dating since I was a teenager. I just never got the chance to try it with anyone _else_."

"Oh," Jade says, because that makes more sense. "Do you want to? Try it, I mean?"

"I don't know," Perrie says. "I guess. Yeah."

"We should do it," Jade says decisively. "Right now."

Perrie sputters. "You're joking."

"Maybe," Jade says mysteriously. She kind of is, but now that she's had a couple moments to consider it, she kind of isn't. "We might as well," she continues, leaning in and fluttering her eyelashes.

Perrie half-heartedly pushes at her shoulders. "Jade. I get that you feel sorry for me, but this isn't really necessary-"

"I don't feel _sorry_ for you," Jade interrupts, batting Perrie's hands away. "I know how you're feeling. And I also know that you'll get over it. So let me help." She laughs, a bit awkwardly, given the situation. "It's not like it'd be a chore."

Jade doesn't know what she's expecting- maybe she just wants to see how far she can push Perrie before they both make themselves laugh it off- but she isn't expecting Perrie to rest a tentative hand on Jade's hip.

"Okay," Perrie breathes, leaning back against the pillows.

Jade blinks. "Okay." Okay. So they're doing this. Cool.

Perrie's hand stays on her hip as Jade maneuvers herself closer, touching her own hand to Perrie's cheek.

"I'm going to kiss you," Jade says, rather unnecessarily.

"Okay," Perrie replies steadily.

"Right," Jade mutters, closing her eyes and leaning in.

Perrie tastes like white wine and cherry lip balm. Jade probably tastes like the twenty-something pieces of chocolate she ate thirty minutes ago but she doesn't care to focus on that because she's currently kissing Perrie. Like, their lips are touching. And now Perrie's tongue is pressing insistently at the seam of Jade's lips and her arms are wrapped around Jade's neck and they're really, actually kissing.

Jade pulls away and shifts so she's straddling Perrie's legs now, which Perrie seems fine with if the way she exhales and pulls Jade back in before deepening the kiss is any indication.

Everything about Perrie is so soft: her hair, when Jade brings her hands up to tangle in it; her skin, when Jade not-so-sneakily slides her hands up her shirt.

Jade decided to just go for it and hitches Perrie's shirt up to her chest. Her tongue drags over her nipple piercing before Perrie moves away slightly and Jade's thinking _too far, too far,_ but Perrie just pulls her shirt all the way off and looks at Jade a little expectantly, a small smirk on her face.

"Can I eat you out?" Jade blurts.

Perrie looks a bit taken aback ( _How can she even be surprised at this point,_ Jade thinks, along with _what did she think we were gonna do if not this_ ) but she nods almost immediately. "Yeah," she reaffirms, voice hoarse. She clears her throat. "Yeah. Yes."

Jade kisses her again, and almost as a last minute thought, she shucks her own shirt and throws it somewhere over her shoulder. Perrie's cheeks go slightly pink, as if she didn't just give Jade permission to do something way dirtier. It's adorable.

Jade moves herself off of Perrie's lap but stays close, trailing her fingers along her stomach and the scar above her navel.

"Spread your legs a bit," Jade says cheekily, tapping at Perrie's hip. Perrie laughs nervously and complies, sliding down the bed as she does.

Jade slips her fingers under the waistband of her pajama shorts and tugs them down her thighs. She's not wearing underwear. Jade reaches up to pull her in for another kiss, this one more deliberate and heated. Perrie seems to be growing more comfortable with the situation because she's a lot more responsive, parting her lips and letting Jade push her tongue into her mouth, and lifting her hips so Jade can rest her hands on her ass and pull her closer. She trails her lips across Perrie's jaw, nipping lightly at the warm skin of her neck before shifting herself downwards. Perrie squirms when Jade presses a firm kiss to the inside of her thigh, but she doesn't push her away.

This whole thing with Perrie might have caught her slightly off guard at first, but Jade isn't one to throw away an opportunity. She wastes no time repositioning herself between Perrie's open legs and tossing her hair over her shoulder. She licks her lips, acutely aware of her dry mouth. Perrie's staring at her with hooded eyes, and she smiles softly when Jade looks up, raising her eyebrows and wiggling her hips suggestively.

Jade grins and swiftly ducks down, licking and sucking at the skin between Perrie's thighs. She uses her thumb to hold her open, her other hand moving up to squeeze at her ass before she slowly drags the flat of her tongue against Perrie.

Perrie gasps sharply and pushes her hands into Jade's hair, who groans contentedly and lets Perrie push her face more firmly between her legs.

Jade mouths hotly at the slit and pushes her tongue in shallowly, moving languidly as Perrie jerks up against her mouth.

Perrie squeaks when Jade licks over her clit. She does it again, and again, loving the way Perrie tightens the grip of her thighs around Jade's head and rolls her hips urgently.

She laps at Perrie's clit hard and messy, moaning and sucking it between her lips while Perrie whimpers and tugs her impossibly closer.

"Jade-" Perrie chokes out. "Shit, please-"

"Yeah, y'like that, Pez?" Jade asks smugly, sticking a finger in her mouth before rubbing it against Perrie's slit.

"Yes, you idiot," Perrie hisses.

Jade smiles and pushes a finger into her, following it with her mouth. Perrie's tight and hot and so wet. Jade presses a little deeper.

"Oh god," Perrie whines. "Fuck me, c'mon-"

"'S what I've been doing," Jade mutters, but she rolls Perrie's clit with her tongue while she fucks her with her finger, letting her spit mix with Perrie's slick and get everywhere.

Perrie's stomach tenses as she clenches around Jade's finger and comes over her tongue. She's shivering and moaning and gorgeous. Jade loves it.

Her lips are shiny wet when she sits up and clambers into Perrie's lap, shoving her shorts and panties off as she presses her own fingers to herself and grinds down against Perrie.

Perrie kisses Jade deep and dirty, sticking her tongue down her throat while fumbling to get her hand between Jade's legs.

Jade moans into Perrie's mouth when she feels another set of fingers pushing against her. "Babe- right there-"

Perrie fingers her intently and relentlessly. Jade gives up trying to help, just wraps her hand around Perrie's wrist and presses it to her slit, fucking down on her fingers and letting Perrie suck light bruises to her neck.

It all feels so unreal and intense that Jade doesn't feel her orgasm coming until it washes over her like a wave and she falls forward onto Perrie's shoulder, hips still making little circles in her lap. She breathes through her nose as Perrie shifts beneath her, hands coming up to push Jade's hair back and touch the shell of her ear gently.

"How was that?" Jade asks, wearing a lazy grin as she leans into Perrie's hand, still feeling dizzy and overwhelmed. "Feeling better?"

Perrie rolls her eyes and blushes, but she's smiling. "I guess."

"Good," Jade says seriously. "Because next time I want you to sit on my f-"

That gets her a pillow to the face as Perrie shoves her off her lap. She laughs and pulls Perrie down with her, reaching over to tickle her ribs.

"Stop, stop!" Perrie squeals, holding Jade at bay long enough for her to pull her shirt back on.

Their giggles die down and Jade flops onto Perrie's stomach contentedly, strangely at ease with the whole situation. "We should really do that again sometime."

"Definitely," Perrie laughs, and Jade would brush it off as a throwaway comment and just forget about the whole thing but Perrie's got her hand trailing up and down Jade's bare back. And neither of them are wearing pants.

It's new. But it's not bad.


End file.
